


Oh, Silent Night

by MaliceLuna



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Pain, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceLuna/pseuds/MaliceLuna
Summary: Masked gunmen have barged the Hospital, merciless killing. Wilson has no idea what's going on till a call from House brings the real fear. Wilson puts his life on the line for patients. Does it work out for him?
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 98





	Oh, Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this new story. Please know that I just enjoy writing stories and sometimes I might stretch a characters thoughts and feelings far from their original characters on the show.
> 
> I do not own House M.D.
> 
> Also sorry for any grammar errors.

The snow had been falling since the night before. It was covering the ground and sticking, it was going to be a very white Christmas this year. The drive there was harsh, no one knows how to drive in the snow. Brown hair flopped like a mess as hands tried to pat it down, entering the Hospital with a thump-step not far behind him. Glancing back at House and that devilish grin he held, it caused his cheeks to blush. Throat clearing as he was approached by the dean of Medicine, Lisa Cuddy.

“Dr. Wilson.” Her head nodded before she grabbed a few folders resting behind the front desk, her attention went over to House as she made a small noise in her throat. “He’s been on time for the past two weeks since you’ve started driving him to work. I’m not sure if you deserve a praise or a hug. It’s almost impossible to get this man here, let alone on time.” Wilson just chuckled a little, bringing his hand up to disagree, “No praise is needed. There’s been a few good changes recently and it seems to be showing.” Lisa raised an eyebrow, “I would ask but I don’t think the answer is any of my business.” this would make Wilson blush, but he turned his head to House leaning against the counter, “Ah Cuddy, your breasts are covered. What a shame, I was hoping to practice some hoops this afternoon.” Lisa glared at House and then rolled her eyes, “House it’s winter and two, you shouldn’t even be speaking about my..” she looked down and motions “Breasts.”

Lisa realised House wasn’t listening and was currently on the hunt for something to roll up and toss at her. “I’ve got to go, meetings.” with that her hand waved and on heels, spun around walking off the way she came. Wilson gave a heavy sigh and muttered “If you don’t behave, I might become jealous and spill the secret.” this caused House to pout and he flicked the paperclip he had found back onto the front desk, “What a party pooper.” Wilson laughed, “I’ll see you for lunch.” he almost leaned in to kiss House. Catching himself he cleared his throat and adjusted his gross tie, House hated it and he knew it. He loved to annoy the man with his tie fashion.

Both men went their separate ways after exciting the Elevator. Wilson had found himself taking it a lot more in the mornings now that him and House lived together. It wasn’t like the older doctor could walk up the stairs, so why hear the whining when accompanying him in the elevator was so much better. Walking into his office, Wilson set his coat down, suitcase on his desk and flopped into the chair, scooting up closer to the area where his schedule rested, showing him his entire day. Granted there were always emergencies and things that could possibly go astray. His day was never really on lock-down. Bringing both hands to his face, he gave it a good slap before the door to his office opened and House came limping in, struggling with two cups of coffee. Wilson stood quickly and moved over to grab one from the older man and smiled, “Thank you.” leaning in he received a kiss. If this was any other situation, he’d believe House had wanted him drugged again. That hasn’t happened in awhile, and hopefully it won’t happen again.

“The ducklings have brought me a nice new case to unravel. So I’ll be busy till lunch, I’ll come by your office.” Wilson nodded to House, giving him one more kiss as he turned and headed off to work. Holding the coffee, Wilson made his way back to his own desk where the day slowly dragged on.

Meetings, patients, clinic duty and he was back up to his office by 11:55. He was lucky he managed to get all he needed done before lunch, it was so-devious to hide their relationship from everyone, he kind of enjoyed the thrill. Though they both knew eventually they’d be unable to hide it and have to confess. Probably sign some papers about work and call it a day. But till then, the thrill continued with sneaky kisses in closed area’s or when no one was around. The risk of making out when someone was close by. House had been a horribly-sweet, influence on him.

Glancing up at the clock while he signed off on some paper work, 12:10. Wilson scratched under his chin while looking back down at his papers, maybe House had been stuck behind on the case he had and was finishing up some last details. Wilson chuckled and shook his head, that didn’t sound like House, only because he always came for lunch knowing Wilson was buying or forced to buy. Slowly standing up he suddenly heard the alarm go off, it startled him that he almost tripped when moving to the door. Pausing his eyes glared, waiting for an announcement. He didn’t feel anything shake, nothing blew up. Just staring at the door while the alarm was blaring in his ears, causing flashing lights to dance through his office, his hand grabbed the door handle, gripped tight he pulled it open and stepped out to the hallway, looking up and down, it was completely empty.

  
Reaching into his pocket he quickly pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open to make sure House hadn’t left him a message. There was none. Just as he lifted his phone up to call his lover it rang, he jumped again and grunted before answering “Hello?” there was silence on the other end, chewing on his lower lip, he muttered “Hello? Can you hear me?” just as he thought someone was going to answer he heard ‘pop pop pop….pop’, leaning in almost like he could hear it any better a low whisper came soon “Wilson, someone’s shooting up the hospital. I can only see one right now, but I’ve heard more shots than this” it was house, Wilson’s breath hitched. He hadn’t heard a single thing on this floor, it was just alarms blasting. Pushing his finger to the open ear to close it in hopes to hear better he spoke “House are you alright? What floor are you on?” his heart was betraying his tone, it was pounding. Fear was about to take him over.  
  
“I’m on the ground floor, by the entrance.” more popping and screaming, Wilson flinched. “They are killing everyone they can find. Wilson, I think there are more coming up to our office. Get out of there and hide.” gripping the phone Wilson muttered “Are you safe?” he heard a small grunt for acknowledgement. “I’m going to try to make it to you.” and soon came an angry but quiet “ _Don’t you dare_. You’ll get shot the hell up. I’m safe, don’t worry, the one down here has already passed me. I’m safe. Now you need to be safe and don’t you dare go to those children.” the growl, snarl and hiss was House telling him it was a dumb idea. “Alright..” Wilson answered before hanging up the phone. Looking to the elevator, he thought it’d be a bad idea to get in and give away where he was going, but they might also be in the stairs.

Clutching his shirt, he looked down and stared at his phone. “Sorry, House.” quick stepping he was going to find the stairs and head to his floor. He had to make sure his children were alright. Hurrying, he gasped when all the lights went out, just a split second. Soon the backup came right on, red lights flashing but no noise, he swears his ears were bleeding from the previous alarm. He couldn’t find anyone along the way, they must have panicked and ran out, or they were trying to keep the patients safe. How many gunmen were here? Two, three? House said he had heard more than one but how many was more than one?

Reaching the stairs, Wilson yanked the door open, seeing the stairwell was clear on his floor, slowly leaning in he listened for footsteps or worse, gunshots. He hadn’t heard anything so, he closed the door and slowly stepped to head upstairs, each step was causing him more and more fear, he knew he was disobeying House’s orders but the children couldn’t take care of themselves and they were in their care, their parents trusted their well being and life to them. This was the _thought_ that kept him going.  
  
Standing at the door to his floor, his fingers slowly reached out, hoping the click on the door opening wouldn’t cause anyone to shoot. He pushed it open, the floor was very quiet, minus the beeping of the monitors. Taking a deep breath, his feet slowly stepped out more, turning and closing the door as quiet as he had entered. A soft click later his head turned up and down the halls. His chest was about to throw his heart out on the ground from the aggressive beating. ‘ _Get a hold of yourself James_..’, The tapping of his shoes was heard faintly as he peeked in a few rooms, some children were missing, the nurses must have got out who they could before not being allowed back inside. Either by Cuddy or hopefully the Police.  
  
Then the click. Wilson’s eyes widened as he stopped in place.  
  
House was hiding, looking down at his phone, he hoped Wilson was listening and staying put, though the more he bounced it around his mind, all he could see was Wilson running to the children. _Cursing_ , House slowly moved from his safety spot, he had no idea where anyone else was, he knew there were bodies all over the lobby. The unfortunate ones trying to run out, shot down dead. The men who came in had backpacks, they were obviously prepared for a mass murder of the hundreds. He pulled himself out, cane dragging behind before he pushed himself up, hissing at the ache in his leg from crouching that long. He needed his Vicodin but it was left in his office in the coat pocket that hung up.

Looking down to the elevators, House decided it’d be best not to take the stairs, if he was caught taking them he’d never be able to out run anyone. Not that he was planning on running in the slightest. Looking down to his phone as his cane helped him drag himself to the elevators, he’d call Wilson but he didn’t want the idiot to get caught if he was hiding, or worse, stumbling around for the children. Clicking for their office floor, he’d grab his Vicodin and head back out if Wilson wasn’t there. He’d made it up and out safely, he’d heard a few gunshots from a good distance away, screaming. The screaming and then silence was the worse. They must have made it to this floor a bit ago, he hoped to god Wilson was safe.

Hobbling down to his office he pushed the door open and slid in, closing it with a click of the lock, he didn’t need someone sneaking up on him. He made sure all the blinds were closed, turning to get his coat and pull out the jingling pills, he took two, dry swallowed and shoved them in his jeans pocket. He might need them. More gunshots, he flinched. Wilson wasn’t in here, he made his way through to the other office and peeked in, Wilson wasn’t there either. “ _Son of a bitch_.” he only prayed the shots going off and the screams weren’t one of Wilson’s.

Fingers trembled as Wilson held them up, showing he had nothing on him. “ _Idiot doctors_ thinking they can save the world, huh? Gonna show you this is a mistake you shouldn’t have made.” Wilson slowly turned his head to the man in the mask, he had black clothing covered in splatters of blood, his brows furrowed. The backpack hung over both shoulders was carrying other guns, he supposes it’d be easier to switch guns than ammo, _‘_ _ch, don’t s_ _tart to see the positive_ _with these murderers, Wilson_ _’_. “Please.” Wilson pleaded, “This is the sick ward for children, don’t hurt them.”

The gunman laughed, throwing his head back, giving Wilson time to duck into a room and slam the door shut as he huddled around by the door, behind one of the trays with needles, vials and other tools of his trade, grabbing the chair close by. He’d use it for when the man busted in. flinching at the yelling and sudden shooting, the man was shooting wildly in this direction. Wilson ducked and hid as best he could, not wanting to get hit by a stray bullet. “You think you can _just save them all_?! don’t you realise you’re just _condemning_ them and their disease! Everyone here is going to _fucking die_. We’ll lock away the _sickness_.” He felt the door get kicked and kicked and kicked till it busted. Glass shattering and the gunman's hand reaching in to unlock the door. Wilson gripped the chair tightly and stood just fast enough, so when the man showed his head he’d hit him. As hard as he could.

He felt his heart stop, the second he swung the chair, he felt his heart flutter, just long enough to slam it into the man’s face and shoulder, jamming the gun in between the legs. The gunman stumbled and Wilson took it, quickly using the wavering balance of the man to his advantage, he made sure to slam him against the floor and hop over him in a run, but he tripped on his way getting to the elevator. He wasn’t going to outrun the gunman on the stairs, he had more range to shoot than Wilson did room to run and dodge.

Getting up when he heard the man cursing, Wilson quickly darted for the elevator and jumped into it as it opened, somehow. Bullets flew, he looked up and saw a cane. “House?” his brown eyes slowly looked up more before he saw House’s blue’s looking down at him in surprise, though he watched as the cane came up and hit the panel quickly, the bullets flying off the entrance of the door. He covered his head and grunted, House just kept hitting the button waiting for the door to close. Just before the man was able to round the corner to get a better view inside, the doors shut. They could hear him screaming.

Wilson slowly lowered his hands as his vision was fuzzy, was it fear? He couldn’t feel anything, but then again his body was running on adrenaline. House held out a hand and Wilson reached for it, being pulled up he took heavy breaths, his vision and hearing going slightly, “ _You idiot_!” House’s voice echoed, It was almost like he was hearing it in a well, he could see House’s body moving in slow motion. “You’ve been _shot_!” it rang out, he looked down, reaching up and feeling the warm, wet substance between fingers. Lifting them up he stared at the red dripping down fingertips. He’d been _shot_ , probably when the man was shooting wildly. He just didn’t feel it. Not till now.

House suddenly reached out when Wilson was collapsing. House almost went down with him if it wasn’t for Wilson getting a hold of himself by clinging to House and trying to use his own feet to ease the weight off the older doctor. “Sorry, House..” muttered out the younger man. “Yeah, yeah you just wanted to be a knight in shinning armour and save those poor sickly children who most likely are doing far better than you now. Do you think the nurses and doctors up there wouldn’t already have them taken somewhere safe?” Wilson tried to register what House was saying, however the pain in his chest where he was wounded was aching, badly. He couldn’t focus on anything but the beating pain by his heart.

“ _Don’t you dare_ die on me, Wilson. If you’re thinking of dying to break up with me I will follow you to that heavenly hell.” House spat, causing Wilson to smile. That didn’t stop House from feeling Wilson’s body sag, his legs were giving out on him again, House couldn’t hold him up. He fell down to the floor with him, laying Wilson on his back, putting both hands against the wound to apply pressure, it was not going to save him but it might buy time. The elevator doors swung open and House did his best to carry both their weights in his legs, putting both hands under Wilson’s arms and helping him to stand, grinding teeth. This floor, it was already went through by the gunmen, he could smell the blood. He could hear the crying, but he just needed to get Wilson to safety.

Eyes darting around frantically, House had found a wheelchair, it was toppled over at in the middle of the hallway but it’d help. Setting Wilson down onto the ground for another round, he used his cane to hurry his painful limp, tipping the chair upright and rolling it over. He bent down carefully not fall on top of Wilson, hoisted him up on the chair. His plan was to wheel him to an exam room and try and find some medical supplies to help with the wound. Or at least until someone could come and get them. Surely someone he could call would be alive.

Pushing a half open exam room door to full, he rolled Wilson inside and slammed the door shut with his cane from behind, clicking the lock on the door. It wouldn’t hold much abuse, but it would save them some time till he could get a hold of anyone outside. Tossing his cane to the side he looked around for something to use, going through the cabinets, pulling out gauze, tape and if heaven forbid the bullet didn’t go through – He had to check. Using another hand to bring his cellphone up, he dialled a number, waited for a response. “House?” a worried voice came from the other line, “Of course it’s me, pretty boy. I need you and the other two chicks to come in.” he could hear the police, the noise of people crying from the other end. “House, we can’t get past the police, they are blocking the entrance. They’re still looking for two suspects.” Chase could hear House curse, “ _Listen to me._ ” his voice stern, “Wilson’s been shot and he’s going to _bleed out_ if I don’t get help.” that seemed to make Chase grunt. “Alright..I’ll see what I can do, what floor?”  
  
  


House had hung up on Chase, throwing his cellphone down onto the ground as he bent down and carefully moved Wilson up, feeling for an exit wound, when his fingers came back bloody he was almost thankful, almost. “Wilson, this is going to hurt a lot more than that wound, but I need you to stay awake as long as you can.” he searched the brown eyes, they were hazed in pain. He could see the cloudy brown orbs suffering. His hand came down and gripped against one of the younger doctors, gripping it tightly, getting a response back with a weak but firm returned grip. “I’ve called Chase, they are going to make it up here and get you to safety.” House didn’t want to let go of that hand but he had to, he had to get to that wound. He didn’t know how bad the tissue damage was, he knew there had to be something, but once the three got here, he’d be able to get Wilson safe to find out.  
  
It felt like hours which had only been 15 minutes trying to keep Wilson to stay awake, talking to him, checking the wound, brushing fingers through his chestnut hair, holding his hand. Then came an aggressive knock on the door followed by yelling, “House! House it’s us, open up!” Cameron’s muffled voice, he reached over grunting as the door pushed open, his leg was going to kill him. He could see Foreman, Cameron and Chase followed by police and a gurney. He could also see they had grabbed some items to help along the way. “He’s barely responsive, we have to hurry. He's lost far too much blood.” House barked, the three came in and quickly took Wilson from him. He almost didn’t want to let him go, wanted to grip onto that hand for a bit longer, but he let fingers slip away. House watched as the they all hurried off to surgery, the police were splitting, some going and others staying behind with him. He knew he’d get questioned, but, all he could think of was Wilson.

After he was able to stand, pills. He took two. It eased the horrible ache from all the quick movements. Sitting in a room with the police who were asking him dumb questions mixed with what he remembered, he was in the front lobby when they came rushing in after all. Clutching the cane handle tightly, he spun it around, it felt like a daze, the questions, his answers, them leaving and Cuddy coming in with worry and fear in her eyes. All he could hear was the ticking of the clock, the minutes that passed where he couldn’t be with Wilson.  
  
“I heard about Wilson.” Lisa finally spoke after sitting down in the seat close to him, his eyes slowly moved to meet hers, that look in her eyes, he didn’t want to see it. Wilson didn’t need it. “He’s going to be fine. He was shot in the chest, but it missed his heart. He’s in surgery.” Lisa gave him a questioning look “Why aren’t you spectating the surgery?” the words stung, fingers tightened more against his cane “Because he’s going to be fine, I trust Chase enough to know if he fucked up..” he slowly trailed off before popping two more pills into his mouth, shaking the bottle. Almost empty. “So I’m assuming the security to this place did a fantastic job since there are just so many happy people in the halls.” House looked to Lisa seeing her rub her neck. “Seems they were hit hard. There were five men, fully loaded and ready to attack before they even hit the Hospital’s parking lot. They knew where all the camera’s were. Seems they’ve been here before.”  
  
House laughed a sour, bitter one. “Seems like someone pissed off a family of idiots. Who knew that I wasn’t the only one who was a little rough on the morons who come here thinking they have some incurable disease, when it’s just the flu. Or heaven forbid, allergies.” Lisa looked at him annoyed, “Who is to say they weren’t yours? I’ve heard stories about you from the nurses and patient complaints at clinic duty.” House’s shoulders raised and then lowered, defeated. “I would remember an ugly face like that, not even their cloths could cover the abomination.” He felt a hand to his shoulder and a small squeeze, he brushed it off. He didn’t want to, it felt so nice against his tense muscles. “Do you want me to stay with you till he gets out?” the way she asked was almost enough to make him say yes. Shaking his head no, “I’ll be fine, I’m a big boy. I know how to tie my shoes on the good days, even on the bad days I sometimes remember not to poop my diaper.” Lisa didn’t snark at him, she didn’t look mad, she looked like she was just, understanding.

He listened to her heels clicking away and the door to the office close. Resting his head down against the handle of his cane, both hands resting under that. He had to do something to not go insane. Slowly standing, his hand trembled as he limped out of the room. Heading through the hallways, looking at the dead bodies, looking at the living crying over the lost ones. Most were staff, maybe a handful were visitors or patients. He caught eyes staring at him, looking down, he still had Wilson’s blood on him. Reaching up with his hand not holding the cane, he tugged against his shirt and sighed. Nothing he could do about it till he could find time to clean up and change. The hospital was on full alert, police everywhere.  
  
Checking his phone, it’d been an hour. There was no messages, so he decided to help the cleanup. Maybe help figure out which cases were still here and which ones had died. Families they had to call was going to be on someone else, he was just in a foul mood and the sarcasm would be dripping extra hot tonight.

A vibration from his pager, a beep. He looked down and saw the message that Wilson was out of Surgery from Chase. Shower and change time.  
  
Soon after a nice hot shower and clean clothes, he hobbled to the elevator and hopped aboard, taking it to Wilson. Once that man woke up he was going to vomit anger into the sheets, he was so mad Wilson didn’t listen for this very reason. Once the elevator dinged to his destination he hobbled off and was greeted by Chase and Cameron, eyeing them both. “Speak.” he growled while walking, Chase showed him the file, “There was some tissue damage, Wilson is very lucky it didn’t hit his heart, not even grazed it.” House muttered “No shit, if it hit his heart he’d most likely be in the morgue. Or one of those sadly sheet covered bodies decorating the halls.”  
  
Cameron spoke after, “He’s going to recover. We made sure to have tons of blood ready, since he was obviously losing far too much.” House looked over and didn’t see Foreman, his head tilted in question “He’s with Wilson right now, I know it’s hard to believe but we are all friends with him, House. It hurts all of us to see him this way.” House threw a hand up, “What? you’re all friends!? How did I not know this. What a development. I want you all to get back to the meeting room, write down the symptoms of friendship, it could be deadly and we don’t want it to spread and cause a world wide apocalypse” before they could respond, House found himself standing in the doorway of where Wilson lay, Foreman nodded and then collected some notes heading out. It seems liked everyone around him had just disappeared, all he could see was Wilson and all he could hear was the monitors tracking his heart beat. Limping inside, it felt like the whole world had crumbled around his shoulders, the weight just flew right off, crashing into the floor and turning to dust.

Sitting down on the seat beside the bed, House winced, his leg was killing him. Not even the Vicodin was helping. He leaned against the railing on the bedside and muttered as fingers gently pushed back the mess of brown dirty hair “You idiot. This is going to take a lot of lunch and dinners for me to forgive you.” his voice was low, not portraying any malice. He could feel the man twitch, his face scrunched up to show he was slowly waking up, good sign. Trailing the long fingers down against the smooth skin of the younger doctor. “Begging works too.” he saw brown through the little tired slits of Wilson’s eyes. “Good morning, Sunshine. We had to amputate your brain, don’t worry. It’s not going to leave any lasting effects. Honestly you’ll just stay as stupid as you’ve always been, no change.”  
  
He watched Wilson lick dry lips before turning and grabbing the cup full of water, tilting the straw down for him to sip. Once Wilson had enough moisture, he started talking “Where are we?” House perked up, “We’re at the vets, there was nothing we could do at the hospital so I did the next best thing. Put you in a puppy dog costume and presented you to an animal hospital, They did the best they could with what they had. Thankfully you look like a lost, pitiful dog so no questions were asked” Wilson glared the best he could, “Funny.” House gave a cheesy smile, “Is it? I always thought it was just a tad bit on the dry side. I could do better.” with a pause he continued “You’re recovering from surgery. Close call.” it’s when his eyes went down, “You’re a god damned idiot, Wilson. I told you to stay put. It’s great you want to sacrifice your life for kids, but what about me? Did it even cross your mind that I existed? Or was it riddled with tumours?” Wilson opened his mouth, closing it soon after. Brows furrowed as he thought with a drugged mind, how to approach this.  
  
“House we have responsibilities here. They can’t defend themselves.” he could see venom dropping from House’s mouth as it smiled “Of course. My responsibility is you. I was hoping I’d be yours.” fingers gently curled around the railing, Wilson noticed and reached a hand out to touch. Feeling House tense, he knew he’d almost pulled back had it not been for Wilson trying to curl his fingers into the longer ones. “You can’t be cute, Wilson. It won’t get you out of this. There’s no way you could make up for it.” Wilson smiled, he smiled his best little smile and House melted, ‘ _Fuck_ ’. “I know I can’t, but I’m going to try..you did come and rescue me after all.” house scoffed, “I just lowered my brain cells to match yours and the idiot radar went off to that floor.” he could see Wilson chuckle, even though he was abusing Wilson’s intelligence, he was taking it well.

“I love you, Greg,”  
  
“Yeah you’re going to have to say that every hour on the hour. Message, call, face to face for the next year.”  
  
“I can do that.”  
  
“You better or we’ll have to restart it to day one until you learn.”  
  
After that, House would get a text, a call and was able to visit Wilson face to face each day he was always hit with “I love you, Greg.”

Wilson kept his word.


End file.
